sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Female Happy Tree Friends' Plan
"But King Eric, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Petunia watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Eric and Ariel. She knew that Queen Narissa wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his adoptive daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Petunia, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Giggles and Flaky. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were animals, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Giggles, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Queen Narissa." said Flaky. "Of course not. But what will?" said Petunia, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Giggles. "Reason?" said Petunia, feeling somewhat startled. "With Narissa?" said Flaky, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Giggles. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Petunia. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Flaky, feeling frustrated about Narissa. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Giggles scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Petunia, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Giggles. "Well, that would make me happy." said Flaky between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Petunia when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Flaky. "What is it, Petunia?" asked Giggles. "I'm going to..." said Petunia, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Petunia. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Giggles and Flaky into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Petunia. "Narissa?" asked Flaky. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Petunia said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Giggles. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Petunia. "It hasn't any!" said Flaky, smiling. "That's right." said Giggles. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Petunia. Then Flaky's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Narissa sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Petunia. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Flaky said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Petunia sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Giggles. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Petunia. "Ohhh! Well what won't ''she expect? She ''knows ''everything." said Flaky. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Narissa doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Giggles. Then an idea popped in Petunia's mind when she got a splendid idea listening to Giggles' comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Petunia, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." said Petunia to herself. "Explain what?" asked Flaky. Petunia turned to Giggles and Flaky and said, "About the girl skunk, the girl chipmunk, and the girl porcupine raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Giggles. "Who are they?" asked Flaky. "Turn around!" said Petunia. While Giggles and Flaky turned around to face a mirror, Petunia changed them into run-of-the-mill girls, including herself. Giggles and Flaky were very surprised when they only see themselves in run-of-the-mill forms. Petunia was now wearing a light green tunic-like tank top, a green miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, sea-green socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She still had her flower on her head, though. Giggles was now wearing a blue dress with short baby blue sleeves, a matching collar, a dark blue bodice, and a navy blue waistband, turquoise tights, and black ballet flats. She still had her bow on her head, though. Flaky was now wearing a purple, floor-length dress with short, puffy sleeves, violet bloomers, lavender socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. "Why, it's...us!" said Giggles, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Petunia. "You mean, ''we, us?" asked Flaky. "Uh-huh." Petunia repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Giggles, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Petunia. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Giggles. Flaky noticed that her clothes were purple and changed her dress to yellow, her bloomers to light yellow, and her socks to lemon yellow. After all, her favorite color ''is ''yellow, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Flaky. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Giggles. "You really think we can?" asked Flaky. "If normal Happy Tree Friends can do it, so can we." said Petunia. "And we have our magic to help us." Flaky said. "That's right." smiled Giggles. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Petunia, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Giggles' wand, but Flaky was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Giggles' wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal Happy Tree Friends? For five years?" asked Flaky, as she proceeded to fly away from Petunia. "Uh-huh." said Petunia. She zapped away Flaky's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Flaky, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Narissa will never suspect!" said Petunia. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Flaky. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Petunia. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Giggles. "Let me have it, dear." said Petunia, reaching for Flaky's wand. At last, Flaky got rid of Petunia's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Flaky. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Petunia. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Giggles and Flaky still inside the closet. "Petunia!" called Giggles. "Petunia!" called Flaky. Petunia forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Eric and Queen Ariel then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the female Happy Tree Friends reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Petunia motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs